My Perfect Valentine
by nat-chan
Summary: Usagi makes a valentine wish.....and it falls into the wrong hands--or does it?


My Perfect Valentine  
  
Author: nat-chan  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com  
Genre: First Season Romance  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
AN's: Well Minna......wouldn't you know it? I TRIED to think of a valentine's   
day fic and couldn't, and then the day of I thought up this one! So it's late,   
but better late than never right? I was listening to Ace of Bass's song "Dancer   
in a Daydream" and got to daydreaming....a terrible pass time of mine--more like   
an obsession really and well....  
  
Rated: G   
  
Onto the show....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~@  
  
  
Tsukino Usagi was snapped back from the world of daydreams by the voice of her   
teacher, a sound that did not usually succeed in doing so. But it was what her   
teacher was saying that caught her attention.  
"Class, since tomorrow is Valentine's day I'm giving you all a creative writing   
assignment. I want you to describe your perfect Valentine. You'll hand it in to   
me tomorrow."  
  
Usagi sighed, fingering her pen thoughfully....~That's easy...~  
  
She pulled out a piece of paper and began to write rather feverishly. By the   
end of class she was finished. Of course she could never show ANYONE, but it   
was a nice way to pass the time in algebra class. The bell chimed and she packed   
everything up in her notebook except for the valentine description which she read   
over as she left.  
  
As she walked to the arcade with Ami and Makoto they tried to snatch it from her, begging   
her to read it,  
"Come on Usagi-chan, we saw you writing all class! Who's it about?"  
But Usagi was immovable, "No way you two--it's way too embarassing! I'm never showing   
ANYONE! Besides...it's never gonna happen anyway!"  
At this moment they rounded the corner and Usagi crashed into Mamoru in accordance   
with their daily routine.  
"Good grief Odango, can't you EVER keep your balance?" Teased Mamoru, all frowns   
save for the delighted twinkle in his eyes.  
She frowned, even though this encounter was entirely her fault--she'd been looking   
back at Ami and Makoto, gesturing with her paper clutched tight in her hand--she had   
her pride!  
  
"I don't know Mamoru-baka," she shot back, "Can you EVER be pleasant?"  
Her mouth twisted into a smug grin, she was particularly proud of herself for finally   
coming back with a good retort.  
  
The girls pulled her away, desperate to avoid yet ANOTHER Usagi/Mamoru spat. And   
Usagi let her friends drag her away, satisfied that she'd won THAT round. She   
threw a glance back at him and he made a face at her so she stuck out her tongue   
before turning away.  
  
She would never have confessed in a thousand years that she actually enjoyed   
running into the tall, dark haired boy. His handsome charms were not lost on her   
and she rather liked being the centre of his attention.  
Although, she reflected, that crush was even MORE hopeless than her valentine's   
daydream.  
  
~Where is that?!~ She thought suddenly, panicking, but then she relaxed, ~I tucked   
it in my bag after class, I remember...phew, wouldn't want that to fall into the   
wrong hands!~  
  
(natia's evil laugh here....ofCOURSE it will fall into the wrong hands!)  
  
Mamoru watched after the adorable Odango, crossing his eyes at her when she turned back.  
These encounters were getting to be a lot of fun. He glanced down before turning to leave  
and spied a piece of paper crumpled on the sidewalk.  
~What's this?~ He thought, picking it up and smoothing it out to read, he caught his   
breath at the title....."The Perfect Valentine, by Tsukino Usagi"  
~Hmmm....this could be interesting...~ He thought, not even daring to admit to his   
own THOUGHTS that he would love to be the Odango's valentine.....  
  
He read it slowly, leaning against the high wall along the sidewalk, and raised his   
eyebrows,  
  
"My perfect valentine would be set in the middle of the night, at the very   
beginning of Valentine's Day. Tuxedo Kamen would come to my window and offer me a   
single rose before carrying me off into the night. He'd take me to some beautiful   
lookout and there, under the moonlight, he would kiss me. Just one perfect kiss....."  
  
Usagi had a crush on Tuxedo Kamen? Wasn't that interesting!  
  
Mamoru tucked the paper thoughtfully in his pocket and headed for the arcade. Usagi   
and her friends were playing video games and laughing in the corner. They didn't   
notice him. He sat down at the counter and watched Usagi carry on with the two girls   
until Motoki came over and caught him staring.  
  
"Any special plans for Valentine's Day?" he teased, nodding towards Usagi.  
He'd long guessed his friend's infatuation with her--why ELSE would he tease her?  
  
Mamoru shrugged.  
  
Motoki looked over at the giggling Usagi, so easily delighted by anything and then met his   
friends eyes levaly and said seriously, "Would it be so hard to please her?"  
  
And to his complete surprise Mamoru suddenly smiled.  
~No.~ He thought ~Not if you're me!~  
  
And he made a decision.  
Even if it was just for one moment of one night of one lifetime...sweet  
Usagi would be his.  
  
He got up to leave and bumped right into her--apparently she was on her way out too.   
She stumbled towards falling but he quickly caught her.  
"Whoops, careful Usa...." He blurted softly, forgetting himself.  
  
He brushed gently past her and left while she remained frozen in place, eyes wide.  
Motoki finally noticed that she had not moved and spoke up,  
"Usagi-chan? Are you alright?"  
  
Her expression didn't change but her voice came out soft, awed, utterly confused,  
"He didn't call me Odango..."  
~And that tender look in his eyes...~  
She couldn't move. She couldn't breath.  
  
Mamoru meanwhile, walked slowly home, reading Usagi's secret Valentine's wish over   
and over.  
He smiled to himself....  
~And why not? Why not give Usagi her wish? Why not have one beautiful moment of   
romance in my lonely life? It would only be once afterall...I'll never be able to   
be with her otherwise...she hates me...and besides...there's the Princess in my   
dreams....my mission...I have to find her. Sweet Usagi just isn't a possibility....  
but I can have this one night...this one chance with her......and make her dream   
come true...~  
  
He sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~%~~~~~@  
  
Usagi did manage to collect her wits and walk home from the arcade eventually.  
Now she sat in her room, brushing her golden hair and humming. She glanced out her   
dusky window and caught the first halo of the moon. Sighing, she reached for her bag   
with a dreamy smile,  
  
~I'll just read that over one last time before bed....~  
  
But of course, it was gone. Vanished as though it had never existed.  
  
~It's just as well...~ She thought, ~Not only is it entirely impossible, but I'd   
never have given it to Miss H!~  
  
And thinking back to her encounter with Mamoru at the arcade, she found herself   
rethinking her Valentine's fantasy.  
The way he'd said "Usa" so softly made her shiver. He'd never been kind to her   
before...her heart beat wildly at the memory. Maybe it wasn't so impossible to   
imagine a romance with Mamoru....  
  
She pulled out another sheet of paper and a pen, wrapped herself in her bunny robe and   
crawled into bed to write a new valentine wish....  
When she finished the sky was dark, and the moon was full bright. She tucked it aside   
and went to snuggle under the covers when she rolled over something sharp,  
"Ouch!" She exclaimed, searching for the source. She pulled the Luna pen from her   
pocket and giggled, "Oops!"  
  
It sparkled in the moonlight and she was once again reminded of the masquerade....the   
romantic dance with Tuxedo Kamen...the kiss....the way he saved her at the balcony and   
then she saved him. She sighed, putting it back in her pocket....~Oh well...a girl can   
dream now can't she?~  
  
She cuddled into her pillows and fell asleep...smiling...  
  
At midnight, when it was officially Valentine's Day, Tuxedo Kamen alighted on the window   
sillof the golden haired Usagi's bedroom and paused, watching her for one long, nervous   
moment before willing her awake. She stirred and then sat up staring at him in disbelief   
before getting up and coming to the window. Her long hair trailed to her feet in a golden   
wave...he caught his breath, and as she opened the window, his nervousness vanished...~One   
night...one moment...one chance..~  
  
He offered her a rose, his eyes never leaving her awe-filled ones and she reached   
trembling fingers to claim it.   
"This must be a dream." She breathed, disbelieving.  
  
He smiled and offered his hand....together they flew off into the night and then   
she KNEW she must be dreaming.  
  
They alighted on an overhang above the lake at the park and he let her go a moment.  
She watched him turn away and remembered the pen in her pocket. She gripped it and   
whispered softly..."Oh Luna Pen, turn me into the girl of Tuxedo Kamen's dreams...."  
  
For she felt truly grateful that he would do this for her...little did she know the   
full weight of her wish...  
  
Mamoru turned to see the figure of Usagi melt into the beautiful, odango haired,   
Princess from his dreams....  
He gasped.....the long white dress, the hair, (not to mention the moon on her   
forehead that he didn't understand...).....it was Usagi?!  
  
He was to her in an instant, no longer aware of his feet, "It's you..." He   
breathed reverently, "I've found you...."  
  
And he bent to kiss her, capturing her lips for one perfect moment between them,   
taking the time to notice how warm her mouth was, how sweet the little moan she   
let out sounded, how pretty and precious she looked and felt and smelled.....then   
he cautiously pulled away and gathered her into his arms to carry her home through   
the night.  
  
And when he laid her sleeping form across the window seat, she was the bunny robed   
odango once more. He kissed her softly one last time, though he'd promised himself   
that he wouldn't, and disappeared into the night, utterly overwhelmed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~@  
  
February 14.......afterschool.......  
  
Mamoru couldn't keep still. He paced two steps forward and back over and over,   
raking his hair back nervously.  
Last night he'd made another decision. A decision for romance.  
Usagi was his princess.....it was all too perfect--except for one thing, she hated him.  
But he had to confess, had to tell her!  
She flew around the corner as usual, excited to be done school, eager to get home to   
all her delicious candy, thoroughly convinced that last night had been a dream.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Once again destiny contrived to collide the lives of Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino   
Usagi--literally.  
  
"Ouch! Oh, sorry Mamoru-san! My fault! Happy Valentines Day!" She spoke in a   
rush and then turned to run off....  
  
"Wait! Usa wait!" He cried half-desperately, catching her arm.  
  
She turned confused eyes on him and he felt his heart stop....mere hours ago she'd   
been a Princess....mere hours ago he'd been kissing her.....he struggled not to blush.  
  
"You dropped this yesterday," He said sheepishly, handing her a folded paper, "Hope   
it wasn't due today..."  
  
"Oh, thanks." She said blankly and then he was gone, vanished into the park.   
  
She smoothed out the paper and her eyes widened in surprise, ~My valentine...?~  
She stared curiously, not putting two and two together until she flipped it over and   
caught her breath, there was something written on the back....  
  
"My Perfect Valentine" the title read, "By Chiba Mamoru"  
  
She read the earnest, upright handwriting with care...  
  
"I don't really know who I am. My whole life I have not been sure of my   
identity. In the night I wander the streets in a black tuxedo...like a thief..  
searching...with only one clue to my past....for in my dreams a beautiful, odango   
haired Princess calls to me...begging me to find her and free her....my dream   
valentine would be to finally find this Princess, to figure out who she really is,   
to search her out in the night, steal her away under the moon...and give her one rose   
and one kiss....my valentine came true...."  
  
She stood staring at it for sometime...letting it all sink in....before bolting off   
into the park to find him. She hunted down the overhang from the night before and   
there he was....  
  
"Mamoru-san!" She called as she ran up towards him, gasping, "Mamoru-san!"  
And when she was sure he could hear her, "Mamoru-san it doesn't matter!"  
  
She caught up to him and stood panting before him as he frowned curiously at her.  
  
"It doesn't matter that you found that." She said simply, "I wrote a new one...."  
  
She moved closer until their faces were just inches apart, smiling beautifully at him  
"Wanna know what it said?"  
  
~~~~~~~&~~~~@  
  
Miss Haruna scribbled a grade and comment on yet ANOTHER valentine scenerio involving some  
famous movie star and sighed.  
The next paper was Usagi's, she stifled the urge to roll her eyes.  
~Let's see what she wrote...~  
  
"My perfect valentine..........by Tsukino Usagi  
My perfect valentine is a little strange. You see, there's this boy. I run into   
him everyday--literally, and he teases me terribly, about my hair and how I trip and   
fall easily. We argue a lot and act like we hate each other but really I think he's   
very special. The other day he was nice to me for the first time. He called me 'Usa'.   
It gave me hope that maybe, just once, for one day, we could stop fighting and I could   
see the 'real' him and he could see the 'real me', the girl I *try* to be, the girl   
I *want* to be. Maybe then I could win his heart. That would be my perfect valentine."  
  
Miss Haruna stared a long time at that paper before smiling and writing a nice red, A+   
on it.  
  
And far away on a beautiful dusky overhang, Chiba Mamoru was kissing his golden   
odango-d princess.  
  
He held her carefully and kissed her sweetly and together they   
made all their valentine's wishes come true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
siiigh, isn't fate beautiful?  
  
phew, there ya go minna! I stayed up till midnight to finish this!   
zzzzzzz so sorry about all the possible typos! 


End file.
